La vida puede continuar
by Alice Bei Fong
Summary: la vida cambia y hay q adaptarse a estos cambio, pero cuando cambian toda tu vida, Como Te adaptas? En luna nueva
1. Como se lo digo?

Sumary: **la vida cambia y hay q adaptarse a estos cambio, pero cuando cambian toda tu vida, Como Te adaptas?**

**E**ste es my primer fic, espero que les guste.

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

** " Como se lo digo?"**

**Bella POV**

Me había cambiado de casa para poder olvidar la pérdida de Edward, una pérdida muy dolorosa ya q era el amor de mi vida. Me iría con Charlie a Madrid, una ciudad ubicada en el centro de España. Era lejos, lo suficiente para tratar de olvidar esos momentos con él.

Tenía que decirle a Jacob q me iría pero no sabía ni como, ni donde, ni cuando; tenía un problema no me podía ir sin avisar tenia q decirle, pero heriría sus sentimientos y no quería q se enojara conmigo por no darle una oportunidad.

Me fui en mi auto a La Push para poder hablar con Jacob. Cuando llegué a su casa el me esperaba afuera con esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba. Me baje del auto y el se acerco para llevarme a la casa, yo no me moví me quede pegada al auto

-Hola bella – dijo Jacob sonriente

- Hola jake, como estas? – le dije con la mirada en el suelo y desanimada

- Bella, que te sucede? estas pálida y rara –me dijo agarrándome de la cintura y llevándome a la fuerza dentro de la casa . No le respondí.

Ya dentro, nos sentamé y me volvió a preguntar que me sucedía.

- em… Jake.. Yo.. – no pude decirle al verle la cara llena de preocupación y amor

- que te sucede bella? Dime por favor – dijo cada vez más preocupado

-Jacob, me iré a vivir a España – le dije de una vez.

- qué?! Bella, porque? Esta Edward allá? Te dejo Charlie?- me dijo enojado

. No, Jacob Charlie ira conmigo, nos iremos porque transfirieron a Charlie – le mentí, no quería ver su cara de desaprobación al saber la verdad.

-qué?! Pero bella, no te puedes quedar conmigo, aquí en La Push - me dijo tan rápido como terminé de hablar

- Jacob, lo siento pero Charlie no me dejaría aquí sola se preocuparía demasiado - le dije parándome el sofá donde estaba sentada. Jacob me tomó de la muñeca y me dijo:

-Bella por favor prométeme q me llamarás y me escribirás- me dijo casi suplicándome- por favor- repitió. Yo solo moví la cabeza aprobando, el me soltó y yo Salí con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Al llegar a mi casa entré y me dirigí a la cocina para preparar la cena, Charlie me miro pasar.

- Al parecer se lo tomo mal- dijo con la vista pegada la televisor. No le respondí y me di cuenta q estaba llorando mientras llevaba las cosas a la mesa, Charlie al escucharme sollozar se preocupo, se levanto del sofá y llego a la cocina a abrasarme.

- Tan mal se lo tomó, Bella?- me dijo mientras me abrasaba- no te preocupes Bella, mantendrás contacto con él, tranquilízate- al escucharle intente tranquilizarme.

Después de darle la cena a mi padre y lavar la losa me dirigí a mi habitación, cerré casi de un portazo, me tiré a la cama y lloré. Luego de un tiempo, q no puedo precisar, me levanté y empecé a hacer la maleta para el viaje de mañana. Después de terminar me asomé hacia la ventana y pude ver una luna gigante enfrente de mi, rodeada por una cantidad enorme de estrellas, era hermosa y blanca era como… era como… Edward. Me estremecí al recordarlo. No, no podía irme de allí era el único lugar que me permitía no olvidar esos ojos dorados, su piel pálida y dura como el mármol, no me imaginaba mi vida sin esos recuerdos.

**Jacob POV**

Bella se fue corriendo, yo me quede paralizado, como ella se iría, no podía vivir sin ella no puedo creerlo. Y se va por Charlie?, no, ella no se iba por eso, seria Edward? Si! Eso era no podía quedarse aquí, porque todo lo q veía le recordaba a Edward.

Tengo que detenerla no se puede ir, pero cuando se irá? Y a qué hora?, le preguntare eso mañana, ella tendría q ir al instituto mañana, era viernes así es que tenía que asistir, no se podía ir un día de semana, tenia q tener tiempo de despedirse de todos. Mientras pensaba me dirigí hacia la ventana y me di cuenta que había una hermosa luna blanca y brillante.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**hay les dejo el primer capitulo de mi fic**

**todavía no empieza lo bueno**

**dejen reviews pliiis**

**aunque sea un ":P" no importa cualquier cosa**

**sea bueno o mal**

**solo dejen**

**m...**

**eso y visiten mis otros fic**

**bye**


	2. A Madrid

**Hay les dejo el segundo capitulo de mi fic :P **

**los personajes no son mio :/ son de la gran escritora de esta saga stephanie meyer :D**

**espero que les guste :P **

* * *

Capitulo 2 **"A Madrid"**

**Bella POV **

Era el gran día, me tenia que ir a Madrid, ya me había despedido de todos pero le dije a Charlie si es que podíamos pasar por el instituto antes de ir al aeropuerto, quería recorrer por última vez ese lugar donde vi por primera vez a la persona q mas amé y q me abandono.

Estaba saliendo de la casa, cuando me dieron ganas de llorar, sabiendo que me iría del lugar donde me enamoré de un vampiro, y donde supe que mi mejor amigo, era un Hombre lobo; en esa casa pasé tantas noches con mi amado escuchando mi naná, conversando y admirándolo. Mire por última vez hacia la casa y me dirigí hacia el taxi.

Me subí al taxi con la pena en mi corazón, pusieron las maletas en la maletera y partimos, en el camino ni Charlie ni yo dijimos algo sabiendo que cualquier palabra me dañaría y me quebraría.

Cuando pasamos por el instituto vi a mis amigos entrando y… -_quien es él? Jacob? Que hace ahí? Me está esperando?- _pensé muy confusa.

Me apegué a la ventana, intente bajar el vidrio, pero con mi torpeza y nerviosismo, se me enredaron las manos y me costó mucho bajarlo, cuando por fin lo pude bajar, grité.

-Jacob!- pero ya estábamos lejos de él y no pudo escucharme, me entristecí, que hacia ahí?, le dije que me iría. No, tenía que bajarme y decirle que estaría en el aeropuerto, no podía dejarlo así.

Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en el aeropuerto, con un nudo en el estomago por haber dejado a Jacob así en el Instituto.

Me subí al avión y empecé a buscar los asientos, cuando escuche a Charlie

-Bella, quieres la ventana o el pasillo? – al escucharlo me estremecí ya que no estaba atenta.

-ha, em la ventana – dije, sin pensar mucho en lo que decía.

Me quede viendo a la gente en el aeropuerto por la ventanilla cuando escuché un sonido agudo.

- Ponte el cinturón, bella - me dijo Charlie.

- am, enseguida papá - Luego de ponerme el cinturón el avión empezó a moverse. Y me recordó cuando venia desde Phoenix. Donde toda mi vida era normal y no conocía ningun personaje de ciencia ficción, que luego aparecieron en mi vida, habia cambiado toda mi vida después de ese viaje, no era la misma, la habia cambiado, y me adapte a estos, pero ahora mi vida era era muy diferente.

**Jacob POV**

Llegue a la escuela en la moto haciendo mucho ruido y llamando la atención, para variar.

Me quede afuera esperando a que bella apareciera, como no la vi afuera, pensé que estaría adentro del instituto, la busqué por mucho tiempo, cuando volví a salir me quede al lado de la moto, al darme cuenta de que el monovolumen de bella no estaba.

-Jacob!- Escuche muy despacio, hasta para mis oidos más desarrollados que el de los humanos.

Me volteé pero no vi nada, pensé q había sido imaginación mía. Luego de un rato me acorde que bella me había hablado de sus amigas y empecé a buscarlas encontré a una que se llamaba Ángela, creo?.

-disculpa has visto a Bella- le dije. Ella se sorprendió al verme, lo supe por su reacción, me miro casi asustada.

- e.. ella se fue – me dijo sin dejar de mirarme sorprendida

- disculpa, de casualidad te dijo a donde se iba y a qué hora?- le dije rápidamente. Me di cuenta que una joven se acercaba hacia mi coquetamente

-hola, soy Jessica te puedo ayudar en algo? – me dijo tocándose el pelo y con una voz tímida.

- sabes a qué hora se va Bella y a donde? – le dije.

- ella debería estar en el aeropuerto ahora -dijo disgustada-ella dijo que se iría a Madrid – me dijo con la misma voz.

-vale, vale- me subí rápidamente en la moto y me fui al aeropuerto.

Solo alcance a escuchar un "Llámame" que sin duda era de Jessica.

Cuando llegue al aeropuerto deje la moto estacionada y fui corriendo a la ventana que daba la vista a los aviones y pude ver un avión que estaba avanzando en la pista y en una de sus ventanas estaba Bella, lo único que pude hacer fue mirarla ya que sabía que no me escucharía.

Me entristecí, no la vería nunca más, porque no se quedo?. -_Maldita sanguijuela si no fuera por ellas Bella estaría ahora conmigo-_pensé mientras controlaba el temblor de mis manos.

* * *

**espero que les allá encantado o gustado o lo uqe sea **

**dejen sus opiniones escritos en un review :D pliiis **

**y si quieren que pase a leer sus historias tambien dejen un review me sirve asta un ":P" o "XD"**

**por cualquier cosa dejen uno la cosa esque lo dejen :P **

**si les gusto la historia aprenten GO :P y aganme muy feliz **

**Los adora y ama con todo el corazón _( y los amara aun mas si dejan reviews)_**

**Alice bei fong :D **


	3. Nuevo Amor

hay les dejo el nuevo capitulo

espero que les guste artoo :P

* * *

_**"Nuevo Amor"**_

Bella POV

Cuando llegamos a la casa en Madrid me sorprendí, ya que era una casa más grande que la de Forks. Mi habitación estaba en el segundo piso era la única habitación que había en este piso, abajo estaba la cocina, el living-comedor, la habitación de Charlie y 2 baños.

- Cuanto te costo esta casa papá? Es enorme – le pregunte sorprendida

-No mucho estaba barata y está en un buen barrio – Me dijo feliz por verme sorprendida

Me dirigí a la cocina y abrí el refrigerador, al abrirlo me di cuenta de que estaba vacío.

- Papa donde hay un supermercado donde comprar mercadería?- le dije mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

-Bella está a dos cuadras a la derecha – me dijo mirando un pequeño mapa

-m… bueno – le dije mientras salía

Cuando llegué al supermercado comencé a sacar lo que necesitábamos.

Me dirigí a pagar, y vi a un hermoso hombre frente a mí, era alto, grande y musculoso, con el pelo oscuro y muy corto, tenía la piel pálida, él me recordó a Emmet y a Edward, al hacerlo se me revolvió el estomago y casi me caigo pero él me afirmo.

-lo siento- dije mirando el suelo y sonrojándome.

- no te preocupes- me dijo con voz suave- me llamo Félix y tú? – me dijo mientas me levantaba

-Isabella Swan, pero dime Bella - le dije sorprendida

- está bien Bella, eres nueva? no te había visto - me dijo sonriente

- si, llegue hoy – le dije aún sonrojada

-quieres que te ayude con las bolsas son muchas y parecen pesadas – me dijo tomando algunas.

- si no te molesta?- le dije mientras yo tomaba otras

- no, no hay molestia – me dijo tomando todas las bolsas, me sorprendí de su fuerza parecía como si no hiciera ningún esfuerzo

Hablamos todo el camino me reí mucho con él, cuando llegamos a mi casa me entristecí

-ya llegamos - dije triste y con la cabeza gacha

-es una linda casa, nos vemos mañana en el café Boheme a las 6 – me dijo y se fue

- en el café Boheme a las 6?- dije tan bajo que casi ni yo escuche. Me quede paralizada por la idea de saber que lo vería de nuevo, entré a la casa y Charlie me miraba con una sonriente.

- vaya porque esa sonrisa?- en ese momento me di cuenta que tenía una sonrisa tan amplia como el amazonas.

-es que conocí a alguien en el supermercado – dije aun feliz

-un nuevo amigo? Como se llama? – me dijo sorprendido

- em… Félix – dije sonriendo aun más al recordar su rostro.

- Qué bueno que conozcas más personas aquí- me dijo- pero es mejor que vayas ordenar tus cosas en tu habitación

Me dirigí a mi habitación que era enorme, en ella estaban mis maletas. Empecé a ordenarlas mientras me acordaba de Félix y si es que ya había visto un café en el camino.

Alice POV

Estaba de caza cuando ví una extraña premonición donde Bella estaba con Félix en un café.

Me tensé y Jasper pudo sentir mi preocupación y saltó a mi lado.

-Que pasa Alice? Que viste? – me dijo preocupado

-Es Bella – dije sin quitar mi vista de Jasper

-Bella? Que paso con ella? – me dijo sin entender

-Esta con Félix- dije corriendo- en Madrid –

- Con Félix?- me dijo corriendo detrás mío – Que hace él en Madrid?- me miro con cara de sorpresa y empezó a correr más rápido sabiendo el peligro

-No lo sé Jasper- dije – pero lo averiguaré –

- Iremos a Madrid?- dijo confuso

- Si, iremos a advertirle a Bella en el peligro que está metida- dije con cara de alegría al saber que vería de nuevo a Bella y como siempre en problemas.

* * *

**les gusto? **

**si no les gusto dejen un un review de porque no les gusto **

**si les gusto dejen otro con un "felicitaciones" o algo parecido **

**pero dejen un review con lo quesea **

**en el idioma que sea XD (japones, chino, italiano, español, etc)**

**Agradecimiento : Annilet, Andree Cullen y a Bellesme Sterling.**

**espero q aora dejen mas reviews ¬¬* **

**si leen el cap DEJEN UN REVIEW **

**una opinion puede cambiar la historia XD**


	4. La Advertencia

**hay les dejo mi 4 cap *O***

**espero que les guste **

**es cortito pero bueno XD **

**los veo abajito XD**

* * *

Capitulo 4 "La advertencia"

**Bella POV **

Llegue a mi casa luego de la cita con Félix q había sido fabulosa. Hablamos de muchas cosas, el me hizo sentir tan feliz.

Cuando entré a mi habitación me sorprendí al ver la ventana abierta, gire la cabeza y pude ver a Alice en ese lugar.

-Alice!!!! – dije gritando y abrasándola

-Bella. Hola, como has estado?- dijo muy contenta y saltando

-bien -le dije- pero que haces aquí?, como me encontraron- dije confusa.

-em… Bella, tuve una visión- me dijo seria, cosa rara en ella- donde te veía con Félix

- Félix? Como lo conoces?- le dije sorprendida

- Bella, Félix es un Vulturi- me dijo mirándome a los ojos como si tuviera q reaccionar mal

-Un Vulturi? – dije confusa y sorprendida, había escuchado a Edward hablar de ellos una vez pero nunca me imaginé que me encontraría con uno de ellos,

-Son la familia más antigua y poderosa que existe de vampiros. Viven en la ciudad de Volterra, Italia. Se puede decir que los Vulturis son reconocidos en el mundo de los vampiros como los de la realeza- me explico – Bella -me suplicó- aléjate de él, no creo que planee nada bueno.

Es un Vulturi? Ósea que es un vampiro. Como llego a tener esa mala suerte, no puede ser.

-me quiere matar? O algo por el estilo?- dije tratando de encontrar una posibilidad de seguir con él.

-no, creo que no- me dijo sorprendida por mi pregunta

-entonces me podré quedar con él – le dije con una sonrisa

- Bella es un Vulturi no creo que planee nada bueno – dijo Alice tratando de convencerme de no juntarme más con Félix

-no quiere dañarme, no veo la razón por no estar con él –dije enojada – él me a hecho sentir algo que nadie me ha hecho sentir en mucho tiempo, no me separare de él – le dije empujándola hacia la ventana para que se fuera – ahora si no tienes ninguna otra cosa que hacer puedes irte y dejarme vivir mi vida aquí en Madrid –

Ella se fue y por la ventana pude ver a Jasper esperando a Alice, seguramente se quedo allí para no lastimarme.

**Alice POV**

Luego de juntarme con Jasper afuera de la casa de Bella lo quedé mirando con cara de desilusión.

- Que paso- Me dijo Jasper

-No quiere separarse de Félix – le dije mientras corría

- Y ahora adónde vas? – me pregunto

- Iré a buscar a Edward – le dije rápidamente- Él es el único que puede leer la mente de Félix y saber sus intenciones cuando esta con Bella

Corrí hacia Brasil donde estaba Edward tratando de localizar a Victoria.

Cuando Llegamos a donde estaba Edward le conté lo que pasaba.

-Bella esta en Madrid con Félix?!?!- dijo casi gritando

- si, le intente advertir pero no me hizo caso – le dije mirando hacia el suelo- dice q como no he visto peligro no se alejará…- no pude terminar la frase, porque me había llegado una visión.

Félix estaba con Bella caminando por las calles de Madrid cuando aparece Jane a un lado de la calle y le dice – tu eres la única razón por la que Edward no se nos une-Le decía a Bella - matándote se acabara el problema y Aro estará contento con nosotros por hacer que Edward se nos uniera – en ese momento se acaba la visión

-¡NO!- dijo Edward al ver la visión en mi mente y empezó a correr hacia Madrid.

* * *

**hay sta mi 4to cap **

**espero q les aya gustado **

**dejen reviews :P **

**grax a todos los que dejaron reviews 3**

**dejen consejos, opiniones para el prox fic, reclamos, etc. **

**bye **

**xoxo 3**


	5. “La verdad”

**_Hola denuevo _**

**_me tarde mucho en escribir porque me castigaron pero aki esta :P espero q les guste :D _**

**_los vea ai abajito y me dan su opinionsita XD _**

* * *

Capitulo 5 "La verdad"

**Edward POV **

No podía creerlo el amor de mi vida, la luz que me hizo falta tanto tiempo se había metido en problemas de nuevo y con los Vulturis no podía atraer tanto la mala suerte.

Corrí a lo a la máxima velocidad q daban mis pies inmortales a Madrid para poder llegar antes de ellos. Alice y jasper me seguían tratando de alcanzarme cosa que no podían conseguir ya que era el más veloz de mi familia.

-Espéranos!-dijo Alice

Sentí una ola de calma y paz que sin duda provenía de Jasper, empecé a detenerme y me voltee para mirarlo con una cara llena de odio pero gracias a su poder solo pude darme una vuelta de 180° y quedarme mirando el piso

-Gracias, jasper – le dije sarcástico

-de nada Edward- me dijo sonriente -recuerda que Alice predecirá si cambian de opinión y nos avisara pero no tienes que apurarte, falta para q ocurra la predicción- dijo mientras miraba a Alice apasionadamente.

-tenemos que proteger a Bella-Dije rápidamente- os acordáis?, no puedo dejar que Félix la hiera o peor que me quite lo más importante de mi existencia – ya q no lo podía llamar vida – solo para q yo me una, además nunca me uniría a ellos sabiendo que mataron a Bella.

-es cierto-dijo Alice divertida- pero no podemos perder la calma-dijo muy segura- cuando las "personas" pierden la calma tienden a cometer errores y no podemos cometer errores con este tipos de temas- odiaba tanto q tuviera razón.

**Bella POV**

Aviamos quedado de ir a pasear por Madrid con Félix, pero no podía sacarme de la cabeza lo que me había dicho Alice. Seria cierto? Félix seria un Vulturi? Querría matarme?.

No!!, él no era así, me amaba de verdad, como una persona tan hermosa y cariñosa podía llegarme a hacer eso?

-_como Edward te abandono_- me dijo una voz molesta. Alice se había equivocado, eso era todo. -_la visiones dependían de las decisiones_- me dijo de nuevo la vocecita.

Luego cuando estaba con Félix caminando, apareció una mujer, era muy menuda, apenas una niña. Su cabello era castaño claro, liso y corto, la quede mirando pensando q era una niñita pobre o algo paresido.

-Jane-dijo Félix mirando a la niña-ella es Bella- sonrió tenebrosamente al nombrarme

- tu eres Bella he -me dijo con una mirada de enojo -Tu eres la única razón por la que Edward no se nos une, matándote se acabara el problema y Aro estará contento con nosotros por hacer que Edward se nos uniera – me dijo

-qué? Edward?-dije confusa y abrasándome a Félix –Félix, quien es ella?-

-no entiendes verdad, Bella?- Me dijo Félix

-entender?- dije muy confusa- entender q?

De repente aparece Alice y empuja a jane . luego aparece Edward me toma de la cintura y me arrebato de los brazos de Félix en menos de medio segundo. Por último aparece Jasper que se pone entremedio de Feliz, Edward y yo.

Lo observe aun confusa, él me aferro contra su pecho y me beso, fue un beso que me devolvió el alma al cuerpo, un beso tan duradero que me pareció eterno, todo ese tiempo de dolor había desaparecido ahora solo importaba que volvía a estar con él.

-Bella, estas bien? – me dijo llegando todo su helado aliento en mi cara.

-Edward- me aferre con mas fuerza él pensando q si era un sueño lo disfrutaría aun mas

- si estas viva y siges siendo quiada por tus hormonas locas – me dijo con esa sonrisa torsida q tanto me gustaba y me seguía gustando.

-Edward – nos interrumpió Jane –como ha estado tu viaje?-

-jane! – dijo Edward enojado y soltando un gruñido ensordecedor.

-como es que llegaste aquí?- dijo frustrada-a claro, Alice- dijo mirándola.

-jane sabes que no puedes librarte de mi don, te vi hace 10 horas cuando decidiste este plan- dijo Alice sonriente y divertida.

-por eso es que Aro te desea tu don, es infalible-

-no, mi don tiene sus errores- dijo chistosa- mi don solo funciona por las decisiones, estas pueden cambiar.

-claro- dijo jane volviendo a mirar a Edward y desanimada- bueno al parecer nos has descubierto- de repente jasper Alice y Edward se estaban revolcando de dolor en el piso

Me quede paralizada al ver esa escena tan horrible era una escena q nunca pensé que llegaría a ver a uno de ellos revolcándose ya que sabia q ellos no sentían dolor pero a pesar de eso podía ver el dolor en sus caras.

- ahora tu Bella-dijo jane mirándome – que ocurre! – dijo muy enojada – Félix!!! Tómala la llevaremos a Volterra y dejemos q Aro lo haga con sus manos – Félix me tomo de la cintura y empezó a correr, en ese momento perdí la conciencia lo ultimo q pude ver fue a Edward mirándome con una cara muy triste q asta juraría q vi una lagrima de plata recorrer su mejilla de mármol.

* * *

**_Bueno y como esta? _**

**_espero q les alla gustado cuando lo empese a escribir cambie casi todo el cap XD pero este quedo mejor XD _**

**_m... creo q tardare en escribir el otro ya q no tengo ni la idea pero hay vere como ago para q quede bkn _**

_**bye **_

_**con (L) Alice bei fong :P **_


	6. “El Rapto”

**sorry por no subir anteeees!! **

**esque estoy en los examenes y no me pasan el compu para escribir T-T**

**pero porfin aki esta **

* * *

Capitulo 6 "**El Rapto**"

**Bella POV**

Desperté de mi torpe desmallo y recordé la triste cara de Edward al no poder hacer nada por seguirme. Luego recordé el rostro de esa niñita llamada Jane y a Félix que me había engatusado para llevarme a una trampa mortal.

Al abrir los ojos me encontré en una habitación cerrada con paredes de piedra. N hombre que tiene la piel tan pálida que casi es translúcida, con su pelo muy largo y negro.

-por fin despiertas Bella- me dijo. Me sorprendí al escuchar mi nombre salir por su boca sin q yo se lo hubiera dicho antes

-quien es usted?- le dije – y dónde estoy?- dije confusa sin saber en qué parte del planeta estaba si aún seguía viva.

-Ho!, disculpa mi descortesía- me dijo muy respetuoso- me llamo Aro y ellos son Marcus y Cayo – presento a otros dos hombres q no había notado su presencia hasta ese instante- estas en Volterra, en Italia Y este es mi castillo, El castillo de los Vulturis- Italia? Como había llegado hay? porque Jane y Félix me querían llevar donde ese hombre? No parecía una gran amenaza.

-Jane, Félix Donde están? – llamo Aro

-aquí señor- dijeron al mismo tiempo

-díganme porque trajeron a esta chica aquí?- dijo sin dejar de mirarme

-Bueno, señor-Dijo jane- Esta chica es la q a impedido a Edward unirse a nosotros- dijo a Aro mirándome muy enojada- y pensé que al traerla aquí podríamos acabar con ella y así Edward por fin se nos unirá

-m…-dijo Pensativo Aro- Es un perfecto plan Jane- le dijo a la pequeña, ella solo asintió contenta- Pero como sabes que el vendrá

- bueno cuando la íbamos a traer el apareció junto con Alice y Jasper, y seguramente vendrán a Salvarla-

-bueno como estamos esperando visitas vamos a tener que prepararnos para ellos –dijo sonriente

Edward POV

Tenía que salvar a bella pero no podía ir solo era un gran riesgo con los Vulturis hay, no podía llamar a Carlisle, Rosali, Emmet y Esme porque no llegarían a tiempo. tenía que pedir ayuda a alguien que quisiera ir hasta allá solo para una batalla, alguien que quiera a bella tanto como para arriesgar su vida y quellegara lo suficiente mente rápido a Italia.

-Jacob- dije en vos alta Alice y Jasper no entendían nada –Alice tu celular ahora – me lo entrego confusa y sin dudarlo, empese a marcar la casa de Billy…

Contesto Jacob por suerte

-Jacob!- dije rápidamente

-Chupa sangre?- dijo alarmado y sorprendido a la vez –por que llamas sanguijuela-

-Es sobre bella- dije

-Bella?! – Dijo casi gritando al otro lado de la línea- Que le sucedió? Está bien? La mataste?!-

-no, no la mate, Jacob necesito tu ayuda Bella se a metido en problemas otra vez por mi culpa – dije con vos más baja

-que sucedió-estaba alarmado

- En Madrid conoció a alguien llamado Félix él…- no me dejo terminar la frase

- El era un vampiro verdad- como tenía tanta razón?

-si, y tenía un plan para matarla y así yo me uniría a los Vulturis – le dije muy triste y desanimado al recordar que todo lo malo que le ocurría a Bella era por mi culpa

-La mataron?!-dijo rápidamente

- no, intente detenerlos pero me detuvieron y se la llevaron a Volterra en Italia-

-y que tengo q hacer yo aquí?-

- tienes que llegar a Volterra y ayudarme a salvarla yo llamare a Carlisle para decirle que valla lo más rápido posible para allá- le dije

- vale vale, voy en seguí… - no termino la frase ya que colgó antes. Al menos ya tengo a Jacob ahora llamare a Carlisle.

* * *

**_hay esta espero q les aya gustado :P_**

**_con LOVE _**

**_Alice bei fong _**


	7. “Únete a mi”

aki esta el 7° cap y ya se acerca el final

* * *

Capitulo 7 "Únete a mi"

**Jacob POV**

Me encontraba corriendo hacia Italia a toda velocidad cuando escuche los pensamientos de la manada.

_A dónde vas?. _Pregunto Sam. Trate de no pensar en lo de bella o me negarían ir ya que hay también se encontraban los vampiros

_No puedo quedarme en un mundo sin bella_. Esto era cierto y seguramente si bella moría yo vagaría por el planeta como lobo.

_Jacob no puedes irte por esa tontera aquí está tu familia_. Ese era Embry

_Dejadlo ir_. No creo q Sam allá adivinado a q iba, pero aun así me dejo ir? Wow por eso era el Alfa.

Corrí aun más rápido q antes y me dirigí a Italia. Llegaría aproximadamente en 7 horas allá.

**Bella POV**

Estaba sola en un sótano helado donde me avían dejado los Vulturis. Porque siempre me meto en problemas? Me voy a Madrid a olvidar a Edward y llegan los Vulturis a matarme no lo podía creer mi mala suerte no se iría nunca. De repente abrió la puerta de metal el hombre que alguna vez pensé que sería aquel que me aria olvidar a Edward, Félix.

-vamos humana- me tomo bruscamente de el brazo y me dirigió a la sala donde avía despertado.

Cuando llegamos avía aproximadamente 30 vampiros en la sala, si Edward venia a rescatarme no podría venir solo, no tendría ninguna posibilidad.

Se abrió una puerta enorme y de ella entro él, el hombre que esperaba, Edward. No lo podía creer venia solo, moriría si peleaba el solo contra todos estos vampiros.

-aro-dijo por fin. Se vaya hermoso.

-Edward, por fin llegaste- dijo con un tono muy acogedor

- que ocurre ay algún evento q hay tantos vampiros aquí?- dijo formando una pequeña sonrisa.

- es por tu llegada Edward-

- Ho, es una bienvenida-

- algo por el estilo- Se formo un silencio muy incomodo.

-vengo a negociar, Aro- dijo por fin

-está bien, que ofreces por tu novia-

- bueno tu no aceptaras nada más que mi servicios, no es cierto?-

- vaya que inteligente eres- me miro- pero antes quisiera ver que tan interesante es esta niña como para cautivarte-

Se acerco a mí y me tomo de las manos. Yo estaña apoyada en mis rodillas cuando él me levanto como si fuera una pluma.

- vaya que interesante- puso cara de frustración, era la misma cara de frustración de Alice cuando no podía ver el futuro- nada- miro a cayo y a marco como tratando de decir algo- tratemos otra cosa- entonces miro a Jane.

- No se te ocurra Aro- dijo tranquilo Edward- puedes matarla.

-eso lo veremos- cuando Aro menciono eso Edward intento acercarse a mí pero Félix rápidamente lo tomo de ambas manos con solo una mano y con la otra lo tenia del cuello. Edward no se movió.

-Jane continua- ella me miro mientras Edward se ponía muy tenso. Yo solo me prepare para lo q sea que viniera.

-ag!- dijo jane

- esto es muy interesante- dijo Aro con una sonrisita en su cara- no podemos perder un don así – miro a sus compañeros nuevamente

-no podemos perderlo aro- dijo Cayo- es muy valioso hay que transformarla y hacer que pertenezca a nosotros.

-nooooooooo!!!!!!- dijo Edward- ella merece algo mejor que esto.

-la transformare yo mismo- continuo Aro sin escuchar a Edward. Edward se movió rápidamente y una lucha entre Edward y Félix se formo. No podía seguir la pelea con la vista, era demasiado rápido todo. Luego de unos minutos de lucha pude ver como Félix tenia del cuello a Edward preparado para arrancársela.

-no, por favor no- suplique-transfórmeme pero no le haga daño-

-bella no lo agás- me dijo Edward. No lo escuche.

-está bien Félix, sostenlo- Aro se me acerco a mi cuello y entonces empezó una ola de dolor por todas partes.

* * *

espero que les aya gustado

bye


	8. Epilogo

Aki esta, el fin

:/ espero q les haya gustado

* * *

Epilogo

**Bella POV**

Era un vampiro, de la armada de los Vulturis. Me encontraba buscando comida para los Vulturis, junto a mi amado, Edward, y mi amigo que no alcanzó a salvarme de la tragedia de ser un Vulturi por no ser tan rápido, Jacob. Juntos estábamos sirviendo a los Vulturis por nuestros dones, todos por la eternidad juntos para servir y matar, no era la vida que quería como vampiro, pero es la que me toco por haber sido una humana con mucha mala suerte.

Pero al menos estaba junto a las personas que quería, exceptuando por mi padre que solo sabía que me avían secuestrado y matado, nadie sabía quién y lo estaban buscando, pero no sabían que aquel que me secuestro fue un vampiro y q nunca lo atraparían. Su tristeza me dolía y a veces lo veía dormir en Madrid, no avía sacado mis cosas de mi habitación no las avía movido ni un centímetro, solo estaban hay esperando a q yo llegara.

FIN

* * *

cortito pero preciso

sus reviews me arian muy feliz

bye

sigan mi otra historia "El amanecer de un nuevo ser"


End file.
